


後輩と先輩２

by asyoulikeitraketa



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn with Feelings, R-18
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asyoulikeitraketa/pseuds/asyoulikeitraketa
Summary: 「後輩と先輩」の続き: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905465





	後輩と先輩２

「してもいい？」

「...聞くなよ」

「うん」

二度めのキスはためらいがなく舌が入ってくる。ロブレは肩に回していた手でイヴァンの頭を抑えて上を向かせ、逃げる舌を追いかけて絡ませる。空いた左手でジッパーを下げTシャツ越しの胸を円を描くように触り、親指が膨らんだ先端をクリクリと弄る。絡めた舌を離し歯列をなぞると開いたイヴァンの口から唾液がこぼれる。  
ゆっくりとベッドに倒され、ロブレがじっとイヴァンを見つめる。その視線が気恥ずかしくて目をそらす。

「...なんだよ」

「顔赤くなってるよ、副キャプテン」そっぽを向いたイヴァンの頬をロブレの骨ばった指が撫でる。

「お前がいきなりやるから」

「ちゃんと許可は取ったから、途中で逃げないでね」

「だから...いちいち言うなって」

こんな状況でヤると思っていなかったから心の準備なんてできてない。完全にやる気で部屋に来たゴールキーパーはイヴァンのその緊張も楽しんでいるように思える。

「会話しながらヤるのがいいでしょ」顎を上向かせて喉仏に吸いつくと丹念に舐める。羞恥心を煽るようにロブレはわざと大きな音を立ててイヴァンの耳を犯す。唇は喉元から首、肩へとイヴァンの肌の敏感な場所を探して落ちていく。胸の突起はすでに痛いほど勃っていて、ロブレが舌でツンと突くだけでイヴァンの身体が震えた。

「なんか、想像してたより感度いいね」

「は...熱まだあるからだよ...」

「後はわりと素直かな。ベイビィ」ロブレは舌で突起を転がしながらイヴァンのジャージとボクサーパンツをずらしていく。「あの時みたいに積極的に来てくれたら嬉しいんだけど」

「なに、が」胸への愛撫と腰や内腿をなでる骨ばった指の感覚に声が柔らかく熱くなっていく。腰の敏感なタトゥー部分を強く吸われて無意識に腰が浮く。高い声が出そうになったが、なぜか我慢してしまった。－まだこの友人とヤることに若干の抵抗があるのか、理性が完全に手離せない。

目をつむり唇を噛むイヴァンに気づいたゴールキーパーは小さく笑うとパンツ越しのイヴァンのモノを強くしごき、染みた先端を咥えて刺激を与える。

「あっ！はっ...はぁっ...ん、ロブ...」

「我慢しないでよ、イヴァン」

パンツを脱がせてゆるく勃ったイヴァンの裏筋を上下に撫でてロブレが笑う。濡れた割れ目を弄るたびに腰をくねらせて反応する副キャプテンの姿が可愛くて、握ったり指でツンツンと先っぽを突いてみたりする。もっとめちゃくちゃになるところが見たいんだよ。

先端を舌で刺激しながらしゃぶる後輩の頭を掴んで、イヴァンは求めるように髪を指にからませる。

「ロブ...もう、出る...もっと奥、そこ」

絶頂の波を感じてさらに強く髪をつかみロブレの頭をペニスに乱暴に押し付け、喉の奥まで咥えさせる。息苦しさに喘ぐ声を無視して自身の快感をただ追い求める。

「はっはぁっ、あ！いいっ...」

そのままロブレの喉の奥に熱い白濁を吐き出した。

「はぁ....は」

手を離しベッドに身体を預けて絶頂の余韻に浸るイヴァンに急激な眠気が襲ってくる。うとうとと心地いい至福の時間だ。―このまま寝てもいいな....

「ダメだって」

耳元で声が聞こえ腕を引っ張られる。「俺にもやってよ」ぼーっとした視界に張りつめたペニスが現れ、イヴァンの唇に擦りつけられる。

「しゃぶって」そう言うとロブレはブロンドの頭を股間に押し付ける。唇に残るイヴァンの残滓を舐める仕草は少しだけ苛立っていた。

「んんっ」

「まだ寝ないでよ、イヴァン」

生温かいイヴァンの咥内の感触にロブレは興奮の大きなため息をつき、ﾄﾞｸﾄﾞｸと脈打つペニスを手で調整しながら股間に顔をうずめる先輩の髪を優しく撫でる。前髪が顔にかかり目元が紅潮した少し苦しそうな顔を見下ろすのがたまらなく興奮する。

「そこ、下、吸って」

「んっ、ふっ...ぅ」

舌が居場所を求めてちろちろと動き、ロブレのイイところを掠める。イヴァンが自分のモノを咥えているというこの光景だけで高ぶってくる。愛しい。もっと深く、奥まで入りたいという気持ちが出てくる。

「あー...入れていい？イヴァン？」

耳をくすぐり顎を持ち上げてペニスを口から抜かせるというははぁ、とひと息ついた。

「お前のデカくて、しんどい」

「身体がデカいからね、サイズもそれなりに。副キャプテンが小さいんじゃない？」

「は...」

喋りながらイヴァンの片脚を持ち上げ、巨大なサイズのモノを後孔に擦りつける。―早く全てを入れたくてたまらない。

「次はもっとしんどいかも」

少し濡れてはいるが慣らしてはいない奥の蕾にグッ、と一押ししてからゆっくりとロブレの肉を埋めていく。

「あっぐ、はぁぁ、ぁーー」

カラダの中から重く突き上げられる感覚にイヴァンは喘ぐ。は、は、と短く息を吐いて呼吸を整えようとするが、熱く太いモノはさらに奥まで侵入してくる。ﾋﾞｸﾋﾞｸと脈打つロブレの感覚が全身に伝わってきて、萎えていたイヴァンの身体がまた赤くなってくる。

「動くよ」

言い終わる前にロブレが強く腰を打ち付ける。

「あっ！はぁ！はっあっ！あっ」

きつく締まったソコを無理矢理拡げるように激しく腰を打ち付けられベッドがギシギシと悲鳴を上げる。

「あふっあっ、はっ、ぁぐっ！ロブっ、ぁ」

反射的に逃げようとするイヴァンの腰を腕で押さえさらに深く挿入する。ぐちゃぐちゃと粘着質な音が部屋に響く。

「逃げるなって...」

「はっぁ...あ！ぁ...は」

痛みに顔をしかめるイヴァンを楽にするために左脚を持ち上げて入口付近をゆるく突くと、声が少し柔らかくなった。もしかしたら後ろでヤるのは初めてだったのかもしれない、遠慮なくいってしまったのをロブレは少し反省した。  
脚を開いたまま押さえて萎えた前をしごく。白い肌に赤く染まった首筋や耳にキスをして緊張した身体をほぐす。イヴァンがはぁ、と息を吐いて呼吸が落ち着いたのを確認してまた深く挿していく。引く時に絡みついてくるナカの感覚が愛しい。

「はっ...はっ、あ...は」

ロブレが握っている自身のモノにイヴァンが手を重ねて先端を指でこする。自分でいいところを刺激したいらしくモゾモゾと指を動かしている。ロブレが手を離すと握りこんでしごき、柔らかな快感に身体の力が抜けていった。

「はぁ...あっ！」

「は...こっちだけじゃダメ？イヴァン」

ぐちゃぐちゃと部屋に音が響くほど激しく抜き差しするロブレの動きにイヴァンのからだが揺れる。

「あっぁはっ！む、り...まだ、」

「あ、そ...」

愛しの副キャプテンを自分の技術だけでイカせたかったゴールキーパーは少し不満げに返し、血管の浮き出たうなじを噛んでイくことに集中する。前の甘い快感と後ろの押し出される快感に喘ぐイヴァンの高い声が興奮をさらに高める。

「あっ、あ―――」

きつくぺニスを締める感触にイヴァンが達したことがわかった。ロブレも余裕がなくなり、絶頂に震える肉の蕾の中に熱い白濁をすべて吐き出した。

 

―

 

「...シャワー浴びる？」虚ろな目で眠りそうな恋人を腕にロブレは天井を見上げて聞く。

「うん...」

イヴァンはダルそうベッドを這ってバスルームに向かう。「お前、中に出すなよ...」

その背中を見送りながらロブレは物思いに耽る。―恋人、ではない。次はいつになるのか。今夜はこのままここで寝てしまおうか。明日は軽い練習だけだし、誰もここに自分がいることを知らない。4日後は決勝で....

 

「愛してる」

 

ぽつりと口を出た言葉はガラス越しの男には届かず、空中で溶けて消えた。


End file.
